Train of Thought revisited
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: A missing scene from the episode Train of Thought, where Bill must help out Ralph after he's injured. Some minor spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A missing scene from "Train of Thought," when Bill takes care of Ralph after his accident. Words that are in italics are spoken in the episode.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bill Maxwell stood in the railroad exchange and listened as the engineer reported that the collision with the other train was avoided and everything was fine. He smiled and headed out to the tan sedan to pick up Ralph.

He picked up his communicator, wanting to send his congratulations to the blonde-haired kid. "Ralph, you did it, you stopped the train," he said excitedly. There was no response back, causing Bill to frown. "Kid, can you hear me? Come on say something. You're not mad about me complaining about your entrance rescuing me are you," he joked. Still nothing.

'Why isn't he answering me,' asked Bill to himself, concerned. 'I know he's got to be at that wooden bridge. That's where the runaway boxcars stopped, so I'll try there first.'

He drove the sedan over to the wooden bridge. The boxcars had crossed the bridge to stop just past the other side, but there was no sign of Ralph.

Bill hastily got out of the car and began searching for him _"Ralph, Ralph,"_ said Bill with increasing worry as he sped walked, knowing it was unlike him to go this long without even an argument. It was only a couple of moments before he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Ralph lying on the ground, unmoving.

Bill took off his aviators to make sure he wasn't seeing things and ran over to the blonde-haired man, kneeling down by his side. _"Kid, you OK? Ralph, say something."_

Ralph feebly rubbed his head in pain and looked as though he was trying to say something, but failed and dropped his hand. His eyes opened up slightly only to roll back into his head and close. Bill knew this was not good, Ralph was seriously hurt and needed to get the hospital. "_OK, all right you stay right there. Don't worry about a thing, it's going to be fine. Just stay there, I'll get your clothes," _said Bill.

Bill ran back to the tan sedan and got Ralph's street clothes out of the backseat. He knew that he couldn't take Ralph to the hospital wearing the jammies, especially given his injury. 'Probably put him in the psych ward again,' Bill thought grimly. He returned to Ralph and checked his pulse, and finding it strong, looked for any signs of Ralph regaining consciousness, but found none.

"OK kid, I brought you your normal clothes, and well, I'm going to have to help you change into them," said Bill, trying to keep Ralph, but mostly himself calm. He didn't want to risk Ralph waking up to find Bill taking him out of the jammies, as it could cause some colorful remarks - if he wasn't decked first.

Bill put an arm behind Ralph's shoulders and lifted, sitting up the unconscious man as best as he could. He first removed the cape from Ralph's neck, then proceeded to unfasten the belt buckle from Ralph's waist and remove the belt. After tossing the two items to the side, Bill then pulled the tunic over Ralph's head. It came off easily, and Bill added it to the pile of items.

Next, he put Ralph's arms and head through the sleeves and top of his black polo shirt and eased him back down. Ralph gave a subconscious grimace as his head touched the ground again, but he didn't open his eyes. "Come on kid, that wasn't too bad was it," Bill joked, though he knew Ralph probably couldn't hear him.

Because he wasn't too sure how fast Ralph might recover, Bill proceeded to make quick work of the red boots and tights and switched them with Ralph's black pants. Bill decided that the shoes could wait, as the doctors probably would take them off Ralph as soon as they got to the emergency room anyway.

After checking Ralph's pulse and breathing again, finding them normal, Bill then slipped an arm under Ralph's shoulders and the other under his knees and picked him up. "You know kid, you're heavier than you look," Bill jokingly complained as he carried Ralph to the car, "Then again, I'd better not tell you that later or you might say the same about me, jammies or no."

Once he got Ralph settled in the backseat of the car and covered him with a blanket, Bill jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital. Along the way, he picked up the car phone and proceeded to dial the hospital's emergency number.

"Hello, Memorial Hospital, do you have an emergency," said the nurse on the other side.

"Yes, ma'am I do," said Bill politely, knowing any possible snide comments he made could delay Ralph's admittance. "My names Bill Maxwell, I'm an FBI agent. I'm bringing in a man who. ..." Bill paused, realizing he couldn't say Ralph flew headfirst into the train.

"What's wrong with the man," said the nurse curtly. Bill thought quickly and came up with the best scenario he could.

"Sorry, I was checking to see if he's improved. I'm bringing in a man, age about 27, who was in a car accident with a train. He's unconscious, but his pulse and breathing are strong. There wasn't an ambulance available, so I'm bringing him in. I should be there in about 15 minutes and I'm driving a tan sedan."

"Understood," she said. "We'll be waiting at the door with a gurney."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Bill clicking the receiver. Bill sighed and took a deep breath, knowing this next phone call was not going to be easy.

He punched in the numbers and listened to the phone ring. "Hello," answered a much friendlier sounding female voice.

"Counselor, listen this is Bill, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Oh, Ralph was able to get you out and you both got the terrorists. Well, now that you're safe and sound let me speak to Ralph." Pam waited and got no response. "Bill, what's wrong? Where's Ralph?"

"Well, sweetheart, that's what I'm calling about. Ralph's been in an accident."

"An accident," said Pam with increasing worry. "How could he get hurt with the suit on?"

"Don't know, but he was injured when he was flying to stop the terrorists. I found him lying at the bottom of a bridge, out cold. I'm taking him to the hospital now. You need to get up here as quickly as you can," he said.

"I'll get there as soon as I can," said Pam, hanging up.

Bill put the phone back on the receiver and glanced into the backseat for any sign of Ralph improving. The other man hadn't moved, and Bill began to pray the doctors could bring Ralph around before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Bill less time than he thought to arrive at the hospital. As promised, there were attendants with a gurney waiting at the entrance of the emergency room. They took Ralph out of the car and placed him on the gurney, rushing him inside.

"Room Two," said the doctor on call in the emergency room. Bill tried to follow Ralph into the room, only to have the doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to go to the waiting room."

Bill was about to say something, but remembered that the doctor could have security throw him out if he was obstinate, so he kept quiet. The doctor softened his grip on Bill's shoulder. "Listen, I know you care about your friend, but we need to have some more information about the patient. They'll have the paperwork ready at the desk."

"Thanks doc," said Bill sadly and turned back to the reception desk. The nurse at the desk handed him the paperwork to fill out, and Bill sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "Geesh, where did you get these from, the Stone Age," Bill grumbled. Everyone in the waiting room gave him a funny look, so Bill just smiled and started to work on the papers.

'Name: Ralph Hinkley, Age: 27,' Bill said to himself as he began filling out the paperwork as best as he could. He looked down and saw "cause of injury"on the list of questions, groaning slightly. 'Cause of injury: Car-train accident,' Bill scribbled on the page. After filling out the rest of the information, he handed the paperwork back to the nurse and sat back down to read one of the old magazines.

A little while later, the doctor came out and went to Bill. "Uh, Mr. Maxwell, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure doc, what do ya need to know," he replied. "How's my friend?"

The middle-aged man put an arm around Bill's shoulders and walked him down the hall a bit. Bill started to panic, thinking what all could have happened to Ralph.

The doctor noticed Bill tense up and smiled slightly. "No, Mr. Maxwell, it isn't that bad. Mr. Hinkley's stable, but still unconscious. We've done some tests and found he has a moderate concussion, but there are no other apparent injuries."

"That's great, but what's that got to do with you bringing me into the hallway," said Bill.

"Well, under 'accident' in the paperwork, you said he was in a car wreck with a train. I've seen several of these accidents and more often than not, the person in the car is either in critical condition or dead. All Mr. Hinkley has is a concussion, so are you telling me everything correctly?"

Bill paused, thinking about the words he was about to say. One wrong move could expose him, Ralph and the suit. "Yes sir, I am. Ralph crashed into a train, but it was a bunch of parked ones a few miles out of the city. He was driving his car, and I was following along in my car when I saw the accident. After his car crashed, I got out of my car and ran over to the driver's side. He rubbed his head briefly, mumbling something before he passed out. I tried to wake him up, but without any success, and, being as far out of town as we were then, I realized I needed to get him to the hospital as fast as I could. So, are you sure Ralph's going to pull through?"

The doctor processed Bill's story and tilted his head. "Right now, it looks like he will, but given his head injury, we won't know how bad it is until he regains consciousness." Bill's shoulders sagged. "Listen, I'll notify you when he comes to, and I'll let the nurses know to tell you in case I'm with another patient."

"Thanks doctor," Bill said with a faint smile. As the doctor left, Bill returned to the chair and sat down to watch the TV, which was having problems keeping its reception. His head started to bob and he eventually dozed off.

About a half an hour later, Bill woke up and grimaced slightly at the pain in his back. Remembering where he was, Bill wondered if the doctor had come back to tell him anything about Ralph. He went to the nurse's station, but only to hear that there had been no change.

Bill sighed and turned to get a drink from the water fountain. As he was drinking, he heard the noise of the double doors opening.

_"Bill, Bill,"_ said the voice behind him.

Bill turned around and saw Pam, dressed in a red jacket, white shirt and bluejeans, with a worried expression on her face. _"Hi beautiful"_ he replied.

_"How is he?"_


End file.
